Currently, all out-cell touch substrates, used for a flexible active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display screen, are of a film type, where touch sensors are generally made of transparent conductive metal oxide, i.e., indium tin oxide (ITO). The out-cell touch substrates are disposed on the flexible AMOLED display screen, and an ITO electrode pattern is formed by photolithography and etching techniques. The photolithography and etching techniques are used to remove a portion of the ITO conductive material in some regions, so as to form touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes that are electrically independent from each other.
Patterns of conventional touch electrodes, regardless of either mutual-capacitive touch sensors or self-capacitive touch sensors, all have a regular shape, e.g., a square shape, a diamond shape, etc.
However, because of difference of optical properties, such as light reflectance between etched regions and non-etched regions, the formed ITO electrode pattern is visually noticeable. This affects entire visual effects displayed by the display screens.